Master of Shadows
The Master of ShadowsMaster of Shadows (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:50-2:52). Time Life Entertainment. Master of Shadows says: "I am called the Master of Shadows." is an arrogant entity who believed he was superior to all mortals. He challenged Egon Spengler to a battle of wits. History The Master of Shadows decided to demonstrate his superiority to all mortalsMaster of Shadows (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:19-5:23). Time Life Entertainment. Master of Shadows says: "To demonstrate my superiority to all mortals." and directed minion ghosts to attack several areas in New York. After a few busts, Egon detected secondary and tertiary spectral readings. He deduced an outside force was controlling and directing the ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:14-2:21). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm picking up secondary and tertiary spectral readings. Just like the last few times. Some outside force is controlling this. Directing it." The Master of Shadows was intrigued by Egon's intellect but upon being shot at, he threatened to plunge the city into destruction. Back at the Firehouse, Egon used the Master's spectral frequency on a communication device.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:53-4:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "In theory, when the creature appeared, I was able to get a reading of its spectral frequency. If I transmit on that frequency, it should receive me." A holographic projector hooked to the device could only pick up a spectral voice mail at first. Then the Master appeared to the Ghostbusters. Egon then egged him onto a challenge at midnight, on the corner of 15th and Madison.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:56-5:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Midnight. Corner of 15th and Madison." However, Slimer hit several non insulated wires and switched bodies with Egon. Growing impatient, the Master moved up the appointment. During the match, the Master is utterly confused by Egon and Slimer's dilemma. The Ghostbusters captured him in Proton Streams and trapped him with ease. Personality The Master of Shadows has a superiority complex. He is very arrogant and thinks he is smarter and more powerful than humans. However, he completely underestimated the Ghostbusters, especially Egon. This led to his down fall and capture. He also does not care about being fair and only wanted to win.Master of Shadows (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:24-15:27). Time Life Entertainment. Powers and Abilities The Master of Shadows can control and direct lesser entities, teleport, and concentrate P.K.E. into fireballs. Physical Description The Master of Shadows takes the form of a purple red eyed demon with reddish flowing arm drapes and reddish loincloth. He is has a single eye in the center of his waist line and a large red mushroom shaped dome for a head. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Slimer, Is That You?" References Gallery Collages MasterofShadowsinSlimerIsThatYouepisodeCollage.png MasterofShadowsinSlimerIsThatYouepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon MasterOfShadows02.jpg|Materializing MasterOfShadows03.jpg|On Holographic Projection MastersOfShadows05.jpg MastersOfShadows06.jpg MastersOfShadows07.jpg MastersOfShadows08.jpg MastersOfShadows09.jpg MastersOfShadows10.jpg MastersOfShadows11.jpg SlimerIsThatYou21.jpg MasterOfShadows04.jpg|Trapped Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts